You're gonna go far, kid
by mugglewaffles
Summary: Spencer Reid has a secret, he's been coming undone at the seems. But no one knows his nightly doings. What happens when you mix grieve, drugs, and schizophrenic genius. A oneshot to the lyrics of "You're gonna go far, kid" by The Offspring. Hehehe


Disclaimer!: I do not own either Criminal Minds or the song 'You're gonna go far, kid'!

AN: Ok so initially this was just an idea that I came up with while listening to the song. So I wrote it down and there it sat al lonely for like a month on my desktop. So instead of making it an all out story I decided to make it into a lyrics/oneshot thing. :D Yeah! Enjoy~

**You're gonna go far, kid**

**Show me how to lie you're getting better all the time**

It had been hard to cover up at first. His anxiousness, his sudden anti-socialness, always leaving early, and his ever darkening eyes. But as time passed, the lies came easier. His excuses smoother. He was after all a profiler, he knew how to manipulate others.

**And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach**

They'd found her body, a minor set back. But it wasn't hard to turn everyone on her muscle lug boyfriend.

**Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd**

One word about his anger management and a little hint that she'd been planing to break up with him, and suddenly the whole town is claiming the man's unstable.

**And as you step back into line a mob jumps to their feet**

It was all to easy, like knocking the rock that starts the landslide. All he had to do was step back and let the police take the investigation where ever they darn well wanted it to go.

**Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, he never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you <strong>

Even the team, his own team, didn't know. A little bit of him felt hurt that the people who claimed to be closest to him were so blind to his true self. But somehow the he couldn't help the feelings of overwhelming pride and power that seemed to all but consume him. He manipulated everyone and no one knew the truth.

**And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<strong>

The kills were better then the highs! He knew his team would blame any odd behavior on the drugs. Or may be Gideon leaving. Why had he done that? He _needed _the kills now, every time he killed one and he heard Gideon's voice, there in his head. Flashing back to the moment when Gideon had first started teaching him the ropes of profiling. He'd just successfully made a break in a case that local PD couldn't make heads or tails of. They'd shared a smile and Gideon had patted him on the back. "You're gonna go far, kid." The words seemed to eternally echo in his mind.

**With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit them right between the eyes  
>Hit them right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See them running for their lives<strong>

The voices were swarming in on him. Every time he looked at something they'd start to shout statistics and every time he saw someone they'd whisper tell him that they were all talking about him, they knew! He needed to kill them, that would make them silent. He needed the drugs, the kill, the _high._

**Slowly out of line  
>And drifting closer in your sights<br>So play it out I'm wide awake  
>It's a scene about me<br>There's something in your way  
>And now someone is gonna pay<br>And if you can't get what you want  
>Well it's all because of me <strong>

He wasn't supposed to have been there. There was never a cop near there at that time. He didn't want to do it but he had to, he'd seen him. Killing the officer was harder then he thought. It was out of pattern, not planned, and the man put up quite the fight, but he won. He always did.

**Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, I never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you <strong>  
><strong>And now you'll lead the way<br>Show the light of day  
>Nice work you did<br>You're gonna go far, kid  
>Trust, deceived!<strong>

He'd been messy and quick. Hiding the two bodies had been hard and the fact that he'd been out of dilaudid didn't help. He knew the minute he saw the pictures of the bodies that had been sent to his phone by Garcia that it'd only be a matter of hours, maybe minutes, till one of them caught on. Had he really left those messages? He remembered the kill, the high, hiding the body, even lieing to his team. But had he really carved those things into the bodies? He'd been asking for their help the whole time?

**With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit em right between the eyes  
>Hit em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>****See the lightning in your eyes  
>See them running for their lives<strong>

The voice's were all he could hear now. Filling his head and his ears with the buzzing of voices talking over one another. He wanted to kill everything, make everything disappear, maybe then the voices would find nothing to talk about. He looked around, he some how ended up in a library. He laughed to himself, how fitting. He knew what to do. Pulling out his gun he shot into the wall by the librarian, careful not to hit her. He looked into the woman's eyes when she screamed and commanded only one thing. "Call the police." ****

**Now dance, fucker, dance  
>He never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<strong>

**So dance, fucker, dance  
>I never had a chance<br>It was really only you**

Morgan was the first to walk through the library doors. Of course they'd send him in, he was the man Reid had considered, still considered, his best friend. He heard him call his name.

"Morgan?" He was surprised at how weak and childish his voice sounded. "Morgan, they won't stop."

"Who kid, come on, you gotta tell me whats going on." He had one hand to his temple and the other was holding his gun pointed at the librarian.

"I tried, but they kept going. I tried to tell you, I tried to tell-" His voice was consumed by sobs that made his whole being shake. It made since now, he was going insane.

"I know, Kid. I know." Morgan sounded like he was holding back tears of his own. For the first time in a long time all his actions hit him full force and he realized what brought him here.

"Morgan?" The man just looked him, both were only vaguely aware that the res of the team had entered behind him and they, unlike Morgan, had their guns up. 'Protocal' He tried to convince himself. "Kill me." There was a wave of protests from his team and for a moment the voices flared back up again, he pressed harder against his mead.

"I can't be like my mom, I won't be."

**With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit them right between the eyes  
>Hit them right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See them running for their lives<strong>

"Spencer, wait, just take the phone for a minute." Hotch an smart phone across the slick floor over to his feet and after a moment he picked it up.

"-lo? Spencer?" He almost dropped the phone.

"Gideon?"

"Spencer! Hey, kid, I need you to listen to me, ok?" He nodded despite him not being able to see it. "Spencer, I know you confused, scared, and angry, and I have no right to tell you otherwise-" Anger suddenly bubbled up in the young man.

"Of course you don't, you left! I needed you and you left!" Tears streamed down over his cheeks.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was being selfish Spencer. I needed to get away from all that bad. I couldn't stay, I wasn't strong enough."

"What about me?" The question had so many meanings even he didn't know which one he meant.

"I love you like you're my own son. That's why, right now, I need you to put the gun down. You can be helped Spencer."

"No, no, no! Gideon, please don't ask me that." It dawned on him then that he wouldn't be able to convince his team to kill him. He smiled, they still cared for him even after all he'd done. He could always force them. He looked at the crying librarian, she looked like she was a pretty woman in her early twenties she had her whole life ahead of her. No, he couldn't kill anymore people.

**Clever alibis  
>Lord of the flies<br>Hit them right between the eyes**

**Hit them right between the eyes**

"Gideon? I always considered you like a father, you know. You taught me a lot and I," When was the last time he'd said this to someone other then his mother? "I love you, all of you." He put the gun his temple.

"Morgan, I'm sorry to ask this," Morgan, on pure instinct whipped out his own gun.

"Then don't."

"Please make sure my mom knows I love her. And that I'm sorry I'm leaving her alone." He set the phone down on the desk next to him and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry" He whispered and, before he could regret it, put pressure on the trigger.

A shot rang through the library and Spencer fell to the ground.

**When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See them running for their lives<strong>

Spencer lay there, eyes wide open, but as the team rushed to his side they knew what they'd find. No pulse. A shot like that of course not, but they still clung to the useless hope. Hotch picked up the phone that had a yelling Gideon on the other end.

"Jason, I'm sorry..."

AN:Review so I know how my first real one shot was! And so that I know if I should make it into a story or not. OR if YOU want to make it into a story, I have too many prodjects already. If you want to write this as a story all I ask is that you ask permission from me first and credit. That is all! And remember REVIEW!~

Luv you all! ^^


End file.
